Someday - A Fantastic Beasts Story
by InSpaceYoghurt
Summary: Tina and Queenie Goldstein seem to be having problems with Jacob Kowalski and Newt Scamander. You see, there was a big misunderstanding that happened in too quick of a time, but as things start to clear up, trouble seems to find them. The four of them must face new obstacles including the relations between one another. *Lost the story so won't be posting new chapters for a bit
1. Chapter 1

"One! Two! Don't you dare make me count to three!" a young woman called out. Though her voice was demanding, she was sweet and kind. Porpentina Goldstein, or Tina to her dear friends, looked at a small, furry creature. It's beak, which was long and flat, was covered in blue paint and its sleek black fur shinned in the fluorescent lights.

Tina, who was wearing some of her nicest clothing, looked at the creature, staring into its beady black eyes. The creature took in a couple shallow breaths and ran. Tina, who had, on account, pretty good reflexes, chased after the fast creature that was jumping about and hiding under pieces of furniture.

"You little-" Tina mumbled as she hopped over some of the fallen and wrecked furniture. The creature slid under the couch as Tina got closer to it. Tina had finally lost track of where the little mischievous creature had gone. She looked around the wrecked apartment building.

Shelves had fallen on top of other furniture and fragments of fine porcelain lay fractured on the ground. Some of the wall paper, which had already been starting to peel, had been ripped off the wall and blue paint covered the wooden floor. The place was a complete mess.

"All right," sighed Tina. "Enough games, now." Tina took her wand out of one of her coat pockets and held it up with her right hand. Dragging the wand in the air in different motions, she completed her spell. "Accio niffler!"

The niffler drug his small paws against the wooden floor leaving small scratch marks on the floor as it flew up into Tina's hands. Tina looked at the niffler, who looked as though it was pouting, gripped it tightly.

"I'm sorry little guy. Newt specifically said only an hour of play time a day. I think that you best be on your way to look after your babies," She said in a hushed voice. She let the niffler on to the ground and watched as it scurried away to the basement.

Tina looked around at the apartment again, this time noticing that it was really messed up. It looked as if a small tornado had gone through the place. Not too worried, Tina lifted her wand up again and started chanting different words and moving her hands in all sorts of uniformed ways until the apartment was cleaned up.

By the time she had put the nifflers to bed and put away some of the dishes she had used that day, a small knocking sounded at the door. Tina rushed over, eager to see who was there. With anticipation, she opened the door to find a tall man with a brown briefcase standing at the doorway. His hair drooping down over his face, sopping wet, he smiled. He wore a blue overcoat and dark pants with brown scuffed up boots.

"Hello, Tina," He said. With his head down, his bright green eyes met Tina's as he smiled at her.

"I was wondering when you'd be back, ," Tina said, holding in any emotion as she stared at the man. They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Tina had realized it was pouring down rain outside.

Tina let in the apartment, realizing how rude it was of her to invite the owner of the apartment that she was staying in to be left in the pouring rain. Tina's cheeks, flushed with pink, she stated, "Sorry , I had no clue you were-" Tina was cut off.

"Not to worry! I am usually – you know – in really strange – stuff?" He said awkwardly. He smiled again. "Er. Sorry, no I didn't - didn't mind. The rain. It wasn't that bad," Newt whispered.

Tina smiled at Newt and he smiled back.

"I hope that your apartment is okay. I mean-the niffler and I created some messes, so I tried cleaning it up."

"Yes, thank you," Newt said as he took off his jacket and hung it up on a coat rack, which then collapsed from the wall. Newt laughed. "Oh. Must get that fixed."

Silence passed between the two. It felt like hours before Tina finally said, "Well, I must get going. Queenie is probably worried." Tina looked down at her shoes and swung her arms around in discomfort. "Well I should probably get going. Now. Yeah." She looked back up at Newt, who was still looking at the auror.

"Uh. Wait, what? Oh yeah. Yes. You can go," Newt said as he headed towards the basement, then stopped right before he reached the first step. Thinking for a while before he headed down, he stared in front of him. Then without looking behind him, he hurried down the flight of stairs leaving Tina in the living room.

To be continued.


	2. Hot Cocoa with Queenie - Chapter 2

Feeling bad about leaving Tina without a good-bye, Newt walk around the enchanted basement where he found each of his magical creatures fast asleep, except for the nifflers who were playing around in their small habitat which was filled with shiny treasures. Looking at the time, Newt flicked his wand in the air as all the lights shut off, one by one.

Wondering what Tina was doing right now, he slipped into some more comfortable clothing to sleep in and tucked himself into his bed.

Tina's POV

Tina was quick to get to the rental apartment building she and her sister were sharing. Jacob had decided it was best for him to stay in New York after another fight between him and Queenie. He saw it best to sit this trip out, though he did miss seeing Newt and his beasts.

The apartment was much cleaner and more organized than what Tina and Queenie were used to. Even though it was a No-Maj, or muggle estate, it would do for the small business trip Tina had to take. It smelled of citrus fruit and old books. There was only one bedroom and one bathroom, which was a hair smaller than home and a small kitchen which Queenie never seemed to stop complaining about.

"Teen, why'd you have to get a place with such a small kitchen?" The golden-haired witch would complain. "Wees could have afforded it. You are working good now! WHY?"

It was almost the end of the week now, and Queenie had managed to survive the whole kitchen calamity, going out to eat hear-and-there instead of having a homecooked meal every day.

Tina apparated in a near-by alley way to ovoid being spotted by muggles. The M.O.M. had been the ones who found the apartment place and a whole map of safe places to apparate and disapparate. Tina was supposed to be a regular, helping the M.O.M. as an auror and building a bond between M.A.C.U.S.A. and the M.O.M and eventually be able to create alliances with the two magical congresses.

Tina walked on the nicely paved streets of London as she held up a black no-maj umbrella. She looked around in the rain, carefully observing her surroundings. You never know when you might have a stalker. Especially if you work for the government.

When Tina finally got inside the apartment building, the smell of fresh pastry and hot chocolate greeted her. She saw Queenie in the kitchen, working around the kitchen as a spoon stirred a small silver pot full of dark brown delight.

Queenie, who didn't look up from the cookbook she was reading greeted Tina as she walked in. "Hey, Teen." She flipped the page gently. "I thought you two might be cold, you know. From bein' in the rain, so I made us some hot chocolate and strudel." Queenie looked up as Tina sat down in a dark green loveseat that matched the green wallpaper. She sat up. 'Oh! It's just you, Tina." Looking a little surprised and disappointed she said, "I thought you might have brought someone with you." She stuck her nose back in the cookbook. "Sorry," she whispered.

Tina sat in the loveseat for a couple minutes just staring at the wall. Uncomfortable with all the silence, Queenie sat up. "Want any? I mean hot chocolate or strudel." She walked to the kitchen scooping out a couple portions of hot cocoa in a white mug.

"No thanks, Queenie. I'd better start packing up." Tina stood up, filling herself up with confidence she didn't really have. "We leave tomorrow." Tina walked into the small bedroom and closed the door, Queenie not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Okay. I'd better find some place to put this, then," she said loudly, but Tina didn't respond. In disappointment, Queenie sighed and started to clean up the kitchen and shut the lights off.


	3. Tina's Troubles

In the darkness of his room, Newt lay in his bed with his eyes wide open, thinking about what he could have done instead. Again, he had lost his chance with the one person he felt truly connected to. He looked up at the blank ceiling as Pickett crawled onto Newt's chest. Scrunching his neck forward, he looked at Pickett. The small stick-like creature crawls closer to his face, looking into Newt's eyes and trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Oh, Pick," Newt sighed. "I can be a real idiot sometimes."

The small green creature smiled at him and nodded in response, hoping to cheer Newt up with his silliness and sarcasm, but it didn't work. Newt looked back up at the ceiling, his long hair pushing back on his head.

"Good night, Pick," Newt whispered. The creature crawled off Newt and onto a side lamp that looked like a small tree. Though Newt couldn't hear, Pickett mumbled at Newt and climbed up on his perch watching as Newt breathed in and out, his chest rising and then falling under the sheets. Of course, it wasn't long before Newt said something again.

"Pick, you think, maybe, I should…Never mind Pick," he said, the last jumble of words hard to decipher. "I just think that maybe she is – too much for me." Newt sighed. "What do you think?"

Picket squeaked some unintelligible sounds in response.

"I haven't really been that good with this whole I-think-I-like-you-do-you-like-me-back sort of thing. You know?"

As if Newt truly new what the tiny creature said, he replied to himself. "Yes. I know. Such great word choice." He looked over to where Pickett sat peacefully and was dozing off and then waking up again. "_Lumos_," Newt mumbled.

He held his wand up from under his sheets as he watched the tip of it light up in a bright orb.

"I'm serious Pick." Now sitting up fully on his bed with his hands held together in a tight ball and his leg moving up and down in anxiety, Newt turned on the small lamp sitting on the end table next to him, lighting up the room.

Pickett frowned as he waved his long arms around, complaining. He finally noticed Newt had started sweating…a lot. His whole face was moist and was bright red. Small spots on his pajamas were darkened and clung to his body.

Pickett held out his arms wide open and Newt stuck his pointer finger at Pickett as the creature gave it a hug.

"Thanks Pickett," Newt smiled at Pickett and the creature smiled back. "You go back to sleep now Pickett. We've got a busy day tomorrow." With one last smile before the night, Newt turned off the bedroom light.

Tina's POV

Tina awoke to a piercing bright light coming through her bedroom window. _Ugh, forgot to close the stupid windows, _she thought. She closed her eyes shut again and then reopened them to try to adjust to the new lighting and sat up in bed. She wiped her sleeve against her mouth and pushed her short, dark brown hair behind her ear.

Arriving in the kitchen after a quick visit to the mirror, she was ready to eat breakfast and get out of London. Raining, again, Tina sat next to one of the windows and looked out. Several people passed on the streets and cars went by either going to the church just a couple blocks away or going home.

Queenie, who was already packed and dressed, seemed happy and excited despite the weather.

"Hurry up Teen!" She squealed. "It's time to go home!" she sang in a sing-song tone. Realizing Tina was not in the same mood she quieted down. "Sorry it didn't work out," she paused. "You and Newt, I mean." She half frowned. "I truly am."

"Let's just get going," Tina scowled and pushed Queenie aside as she went back to the bedroom to change.

"Tina," Queenie said, but she didn't add on after that.

The two both disapparated from inside the apartment room, making sure to close all the blinds before doing so. Within minutes, the sisters arrived at a no-maj port near the M.O.M.

"Teen are you sure you're okay?" Queenie asked as she struggled to carry all of the luggage they had brought.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Tina retorted, clearly agitated.

"Well at least help me out with the luggage-"

"I told you, Queenie! For the LAST time! I'm fine!" She walked faster to the loading dock. "If is too busy with whatever the heck he's doing then I'm fine with that," Tina said. Shouted really. "I have lot's of things I have to do too. And – and if he doesn't like me then fine. Lot's of people don't like me – I mean in _that_ way."

"Oh, Teen. I don't think-"

"I mean, I don't like him in that way! What were you thinking Queenie?" She paused and looked around. "Shoot. I don't know where we're going," Tina said as she looked around the busy port.

"Teeny, honey, I think we passed it."

"Shhh! I'm trying to figure out-oh." Tina looked back at the struggling Queenie. "Here. Let me help you." Tina lifted a couple of cases and held on to them. "Yeah, you're right. We missed our port."

Tina turned around violently, her long overcoat hitting Queenie.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PORT 3057 IS CLOSED DUE TO WEATHER AND TECHNICAL ISSUES. SEEK AN ATTENDENT TO HELP YOU. AGAIN, THIS IS PORT 305-"

"Oh come on!" Tina yelled. "Really?" Tina kept mumbling different things as they headed towards a small booth. Ignoring the long line of other people, Tina made her way to the front, pushing people aside.

"Miss, you have to wait-" the attendant said calmly, but Tina interrupted her.

"When will the next boarding be?" Tina said as Queenie made her way to Tina.

"Teen, there's a line."

"Ma'am, you need to wait in line like the rest of these patient people are," the attendant said, a little more agitated sounding.

"I'm an auror and I have every right to be up here. I need to get to work!" Tina starred at the dissatisfied attendant.

"I'm sorry ma'am. The next ship doesn't leave until Tuesday," the lady read off a small pamphlet. "Next!" she called out, waving her hand at the next person.

Tina, feeling defeated, stormed off to the nearest bench and sat down. Queenie joined shortly after.

"Hey. Teen. Why don't we just go to the Ministry. They can arrange something." Queenie smiled and rubbed Tina on the back. "Or…"

"Don't you even say it."

"We could bunk with Newt. I'm sure he wouldn't mind visitors. I mean, he is all alone…all day."

"Fine," Tina mumbled. Queenie squealed in response.

"To Newt's then!" She exclaimed.


	4. The Talking Bird - Chapter 4

Having to walk through the next safe spot to apparate was excruciating with all the luggage the two had to carry. They would have used charms to help, but because they were surrounded by no-majs, they had no way to explain why there were floating suitcases following them.

The cobblestone paths the two took to avoid as many no-majs made the trip about two times longer than what it would have been. How Queenie missed the magic. Even though it had only been about an hour of walking.

Tina on the other hand was too busy thinking about her life decisions, walking faster than Queenie's pace and stomping her feet hard onto the wet pavement, splattering water this way and that way. With her umbrella barely even covering Tina, she marched her way through different alley ways as Queenie dreadfully followed.

"Tina, why don't you stop stomping you're feet down. It's getting all over your clean clothes," she said. "Not to mention Newt-"

"I could care less what thinks of me!" Tina yelled, stopping in her tracks.

"You know you ain't meaning that," Queenie mumbled.

Tina continued on the path. "Stop reading my mind, Queenie!"

Queenie looked at Tina in disbelief. Was she _still _this mad. Queenie had never seen her like this. Not since the last time when M.A.C.U.S.A. had relieved her of her job.

"Keep up, Queenie."

Queenie stopped and frowned. Her hair was sopping wet and her makeup had started to run. "Such attitude today! You might be able to fool others, but I know what yous was thinkin'."

"No, Queenie. I didn't mean that. You know it," Tina turned around.

"Well, if you don't think I belong here then I'll just go home." With that, Tina was left alone in the rain with no trace of where Queenie had gone.

Tina, who was starting to regret her decisions, carried on to Newts. When she finally got up to the small apartment, she noticed all the lights had been turned off. Tina walked up to the door and set her luggage down, knocking a couple of times on the black wooden door.

"Mister! !" she yelled from outside. She put her ear to the door and listened for footsteps, but all was quiet. " ! It's Tina Goldstein!" she yelled loudly. She looked around noticing that most of the lights of the apartment building were off.

The sky was still dark and cloudy. Street lamps were still on and her surroundings were still dark.

Tina knocked on the door again, this time louder. Then again. And again.

" , if you find this amusing-" Tina was interrupted.

"Oi!" A man called out from above her. Tina looked up. A man in a sleeping cap and striped pajamas waved from about three stories up. "You down there! Shut it! The all of us are tryin' to sleep here!"

"Oh! I'm very sorry sir," Tina looked down at her watch. 7:23. Embarrassed she called out to the man with a softer voice. "Very sorry, I thought it was later. I'll be on my way then."

The man waved again and said something which sort of sounded like he said American, but oh well. Tina continued to knock on the door, but a little softer until she had finally had enough of Newt's little games. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her; she took out her wand. "Alohomora," she whispered. A small click sounded, and she opened the door.

The apartment looked exactly as it had when she left it. A couple dished lay on the kitchen counter and the wallpaper that had been ripped hadn't been replaced.

" ?" Tina asked. "_Lumos_!" She lit up some of the room, looking around to see if anyone was home. She walked around as the floor creaked under her and looked in every room, knocking on each door.

She finally came to the small bedroom where she found old books and newspaper. The room was small with only one twin sized bed covered in a red-ish comforter and an off-white pillow that looked deflated. The room was perfect and organized looking untouched.

"Well he certainly never comes in here," she said looking at how neat everything was placed. She continued to the basement where she found several beasts still sleeping. She then looked in the shack and even in some of the habitats yelling and calling for him, but no response. She sighed.

Her footsteps echoed in the large enchanted basement, waking up some of the creatures. They stared at her as she walked around with caution, not knowing what might be down here.

"Dear Bunty."

Tina spun around, looking in all directions. "Did someone talk?" She did another 360.

"Dear Bunty," Its voice echoed out again, this time clearer. It sounded just like Newt!

Excited and angered at the same time, she walked in the direction his voice was coming from, but when she got there, she found herself surrounded in darkness.

"Dear Bunty," he said again. It sounded like he was right in front of her.

" ?" Tina called out, her wand only illuminating a small portion around her.

Then a flapping sound occurred, and the room lit up brightly. Giant shelved surrounded her which were filled with books and bottles. A small cage sat in front of her. It's wooden bars matched the color of the shelves and a small creature sat inside. It had fairly small wings which were bright yellow with orange tips. The tail was green and slim, and its eyes were grey and bulbus like. It had a great long, black, beak and bird like feet. It sat perched in it's cage.

"Dear Bunty," it said, sounding exactly like Newt.

"Yes?" Tina responded, looking around to see if there was anyone else around.

The bird-dragon hybrid opened its beak and a familiar voice spoke. "Dear Bunty, I have taken the nifflers with me to go to New York. Please make sure that the moon calves continue their daily vitamins, but don't attempt to give the kelpie it's medication. I will be back soon enough to deal with him, so for now, keep safe." The bird-dragon shut its beak and remained silent.

With that, Tina apparated out of the apartment to go find her sister.


	5. Meeting a Lestrange - Chapter 5

It was a long day for Newt. He had woken up extra early to make sure he would catch a ship to New York. Newt had been on one before, but thinking about what Tina might say when he got to New York city mixed with the rockiness of the boat made him feel sick to the stomach. Though, Pickett didn't mind the motion of swaying back and forth, back and forth. He had to deal with that all day, but of course it was worth it, to be able to spend so much time with Newt.

Pickett peeked out of his pocket, looking around at all of muggles standing around.

"Pick!" Newt whispered. "Get back down before someone sees you!" Newt pushed the small creature back into the void of his pocket. Pickett, who was mad he didn't get to see what was going on squeaked a couple of words and dug himself deeper into Newt's pocket.

Newt walked through the narrow hall where all the living cabins were located. The halls being crowded, Newt waited about saying sorry here and there and occasionally letting the regular old lady get by before himself. He finally decided that he needed to get to the public living quarters of the ship so he awkwardly shoved his way pass the people and made his way to the left.

The public areas of the ship were warm toned and elegant. Big chandeliers were hung up the center of the room glowing brightly above the people walking under it. The floor was carpeted, a deep burgundy colour and big fluffy couched sat scattered around the room. Small viewing windows showed the violent waves crashing into the boat's exterior. The weather really had been bad making him wonder if he should have waited.

Knowing that he would finally get to see Tina again made him feel more comforted and filled him with warmth and happiness. He knew that he loved her but wasn't completely sure she loved him back. Every time he talked to her, she seemed to be preoccupied with something else. All Newt wanted was for Tina to be happy, even if that meant she was bound to someone else which is why he had to take this trip. He needed to know for sure how Tina felt for him, and so here he was.

Newt set his case down as he sat in one of the loveseats, alone. He watched as the waves crashed up against the glass window and watched as they fell back down, teasing the boat when really it would come back again. Tired, he let his eyes shut as he fell asleep.

Tina's POV

Tina rushed to the Ministry of Magic as she carried two suitcases, one of which, wasn't even hers. Accidently bumping into people in the crowded streets of London, she weaved around people until she got to a black phone booth.

She stepped inside, relieved to be under something to protect her from the pouring rain, she dialed a couple numbers in the phone. Soon, she was shot down with immense force into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

Witches and wizards roamed around the crowded lobby, some asking questions on where this room or that room was located, and others kept to themselves running towards different hallways. Most of them, dressed in no-maj attire, but some draped in cloaks. How absurd. Dressing like that puts the statue of secrecy at risk.

Tina strode to an administrative desk. With most of her ager turned to sorrow, she didn't have enough confidence to push people around. Instead, she waited patiently in the long line of witches and wizards.

When it was finally her turn, she stepped up to the desk.

"What can the Ministry do for you, miss-"

"Goldstein," Tina finished. "Uh, Tina. Porpentina Goldstein."

The witch who was working the desk was in unique clothing. She wore a maroon colored dress with a matching hat which made her stand out from the rest of the crowd. Her hair was dark and bobbed, curled on the side. She had light brown skin and had dark brown eyes.

Surprised when Tina had said her name, she looked up. "Tina Goldstein?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Tina said.

"American, from what I can tell," the attendant stared at Tina.

"Uh, yes?" Tina raised her eyebrows.

"Yes!" The witch exclaimed. She held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Leta. Leta Lestrange."


	6. A Boy with a Case - Chapter 6

Tina shook Leta's hand with an eyebrow raise.

"Should…Should I know you?" Tina asked as she withdrew her hand.

"Oh. Newt didn't tell you?" Leta looked in confusion. "He told me _all_ about you. You were the one who helped him in New York, is that right?"

"Yes," Tina said with her face bright pink. "He talked about me?"

"Oh yeah. He seems a bit obsessive over you," Leta said looking down. "He was going on and on about how he had met this amazing person in New York, but I never saw your picture." She went on, "Guessing you haven't recognized me he probably didn't mention anything about me."

Tina thought a little bit. Leta must have been the one in the picture Newt carried. That's it. Tina remembered now.

"Oh no!" Tina responded. "He had mentioned how you two were close friends at school. He showed me a picture."

The two stood in silence and discomfort for a couple minutes until Leta broke the silence.

"So, what can I do for you?" Leta asked.

"Oh yes," Tina said faintly. She cleared her throat. "I need to know if there is any way I can get back to New York without going through a no-maj port."

"A what?" Leta asked, confused.

"A no-maj port. You know, like the non-wizards."

Embarrassed that she didn't know what that was, Leta simply nodded. "Right, a muggle port."

"Yeah, they are all closed because of the weather," Tina added.

Tina watched as the witch looked around her small work space looking through piles of paper. Frustrated of the messy space, she whipped out her wand and did a couple of simple hand motions. Within seconds, a small white piece of paper flew up landing softly in her hand.

"There are a couple of portkeys leaving at ten tonight going to New York." Leta said.

"That's great! Thank you!" Tina said.

"Go down a block from here and you'll see a black statue depicting a soldier with a sword. Meet up there and the Keeper will be there along with a couple other people." Leta smiled.

"Thank you again, Miss," Tina said, rushing to the exit.

"Next!"

Newt's POV

Newt opened his eyes to see darkness surrounding him. Soft pounding noises sounded as the waves crashed against the boat. Newt's eyes, finally adjusted to his dark surroundings, he glanced around. At first, he glanced right over it, the shadowy blob in front of him, but he soon realized that blob was not just anything. It was a little boy.

He looked at the figure, trying to make out what he looked like. The boy was short, no bigger than the loveseat Newt was sitting in. He wore a leather jacket and some long slacks which were too long for him, hanging to the floor. He was standing up, holding an oddly large case for the size that he was.

"Hello," Newt said, smiling.

The boy simply waved and pushed his case towards Newt.

Still not able to make out facial features, Newt pointed at the case. "For me?" He asked.

The boy shook his head.

Newt reached over to the side of the couch turning on a dim light. Looking down at the case, he realized it wasn't the boys at all. It was his. A small paper tag had two letters written on it; N.S. Newt, surprised he looked up at the boy again, still not able to see his face.

"Sorry, sir. I've been watching you, and you seem very attached to your case, sir." The boy said in a high-pitched voice. He let out a little giggle. "I thought you might want someone to watch it while you dozed off."

Newt nodded. "Thank you." He smiled at the boy again, and stood up, starting to walk away back to his cabin.

"Wait!" Cried the boy.

Newt stopped, turning his head back to the boy. "Yes?"

"Can I ask a question, sir?"

"Um, sure." Newt spun around completely, facing to the boy, who was still standing in the same spot.

"Are you-er-sir. Sorry. I don't mean to say this in a rude way. Not at all," he said, swaying back and forth. Then he stopped and came closer to Newt. "Are you – are you different?" He said in a hushed voice so quiet it was hard to hear over the waves.

Newt stayed silent watching the boy play with his hands.

"Um. Like I said before. I've been watching you, sir, and I saw something. It was like I saw you light one of them lamps. The oil lamps, sir. In the hall." He paused and then whispered, "It was like you can do…do magic."

Tina's POV

Tina was shocked as she rushed down the busy streets of London. Emotions flowed through her body. She was mad, furious, happy, joyous. Every emotion went through her. _Newt had been talking to her! But, to Leta. Why would he talk to Leta? Was he still in love with her? Of course, not if he talked about me to Leta! UGH! I'm going to strangle Newt when I see him. I'll be so happy! _Tina thought.

Bumping into people around her, she rushed down, making sure to only go down one block. Finally seeing the black statue Leta had mentioned, she stopped and sat down in one of the benches at the foot of the statue. There she waited. Waited. And waited some more. She watched as people strayed down the street and cars passing her along with the occasional horse and buggy. The scent of tea and pastries filled the air as Tina waited until the right time.

After about 14 hours of just sitting and waiting anxiously, she stood up and looked around. The streets were cleared out and the sky was dark. The scent of sweets was there no more and the sound of the trees rustling sounded in the quiet streets. She soon realized no one was coming. It had to be past ten, and there was no one. Not a single person. Not a single animal. Nothing.

Angered she stormed away, her loud footsteps echoing out.

_CREAK…_

Tina spun around, but there was no one there.

_CREAK!_

Even louder this time, Tina rushed over to the statue for it was moving! The figure looked down at her.

"Are you – are you the Keeper?" Tina asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

When she looked back up at him, the statue nodded and held his large hand out. Tina glanced up at him again, and the statue nodded once more. Tina, taking his hand, the statue held up his free hand and held all his fingers, counting down until one. A gust of wind blew, and Tina was gone. The statue smiled and then returned to its original position, staying as still as a statue.

To be continued.


	7. Scamander's Shadow

Newt's POV

Newt stood there, not knowing what to do. The boy's shadowy figure danced around in the darkness as one of the candle-lit lamps flickered. Silence stood between the boy and Newt as waves crashed into the boat getting more violent as time went by.

Finally, what seemed like hours, the boy spoke up. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." The boy turned around jumping onto a near-by loveseat. "I won't bother you again," he said, frowning, reaching toward the lamp to turn it off.

As the room became dark Newt just stood there, watching as the boy curled up into the seat and watched through the small circle windows as waves swooped up and down. Another minute went by without the two saying a word. The boy, who was almost half asleep, sighed and laid his head down on the couch, resting.

Newt looked down, feeling like he could do something. Anything. Pickett, who had been watching this awkward conversation, snuck out of Newts breast pocket, crawling down the long overcoat and strutted towards the boy.

"Pick!" Newt said in a soft voice.

"Excuse me?" the boy said. He sat up. "Sorry, I don't think I caught-" but before he could finish, he let out a shriek. He watched as the stick like bug crawled up onto the couch with him. "Oh my word! BUG!" He screamed in a girlish voice. He quickly grabbed a small paper pamphlet and rolled it up to swing at the little Pickett, but Newt yelled over the little boy's shriek of horror.

"STOP!" Newt yelled. The boy looked up and stopped. He looked down at the creature.

"What is it?" he said, disgusted by the sight of it.

Newt slipped his wand from out of his coat. "Lumos Maxima!" he said quietly.

The boy looked around in bewilderment as the room lit up. Newt waved his wand again, aiming at all the lights as each one lit up, one by one. He looked over to the boy, and to Newt's surprise, it wasn't a little boy, but a little girl.

Her hair was up, tucked away inside her hat and her attire was of a little boy. Her hair was not tied up in pink ribbons like the ones Newt had seen nor was she in a dress or skirt. The girl looked at Newt.

"That was amazing," she said. Then she looked over to Pickett, reaching out to touch him. "Can I touch him, sir?"

Newt grinned and nodded. At first, Pickett backed away. "Sorry for screaming at you," she said in a quiet voice, smiling at him.

"Come on Pick, be nice."

Pickett rolled his eyes and crawled onto the girl's hand.

"So, your name's Pick?" She asked, looking back at Newt.

"Er, Pickett. I call him Pick for short though," Newt walked over to the girl and let Pickett crawl onto his hand. "Erm, what's yours?"

The girl smiled and bowed, taking her hat off and showing Newt her messy and unbrushed brown hair. "Don't have one. Not anymore, anyway. You?"

Newt looked at the girl, confused. "Newt Scamander," he paused. "You said you don't have a name?"

"Correct, sir." She smiled.

"What should I call you, then?"

"How 'bout," the girl paused and looked around for inspiration. She pointed Newt's case. "You can call me Cassie. How about that. The you'll remember me. The girl who looked after your case."

Newt sighed. "Okay, Cassie." He looked around. "Can you do me a favor?" Cassie nodded her head. "Stand still, right there." As the girl did what he said, he looked into her deep green eyes. "So sorry." He took out his wand and pointed it at her.

Tina's POV.

It was starting to get light in the streets of New York. More and more cars appeared on the streets and vendors started to set up small carts of food. Tina walked down a couple block stopping at a brick apartment building. There, she was greeted with a warm hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Teen," said Queenie. "I's was bein' stubborn too, so I forgive you!" Queenie parted from Tina, who then sat down in one of the chairs. "You's been thinking of _him. _Hasn't you?" Queenie flicked her wand as cups set themselves neatly onto the table filling themselves up with brown, steaming liquid. "Coffee?" Queenie smiled. "I thinks it's my best friend since I got home. That tea in London didn't do it for me."

Tina couldn't help but let out a small grin.

"Ha! I knew I could make ya smile!"


	8. Muggle Logic - Chapter 8

Newt stared into the little girl's eyes. They were a sea blue color that glowed in the dim lighting. A small brown curl hanging out from the side of her hat and her cheeks flushed with pink. Newt held his position with his wand pointing to the girl. The girl let slip a smile.

"Are you going to do another trick, sir?" She asked. Unlike when Newt first met Cassie, she had a sweet and quiet voice. This surprised Newt a little. His hand started to tremble, and his heart started racing. He couldn't help but look away.

Lowering his wand, he said, "No, not right now."

The girl shook her head. "Don't you use wands for magic though?" she asked.

Newt turned his head again. "Well, not always. Though, I'm not very good at that type of magic." He smiled.

Cassie squinted her eyes and walked toward Newt, poking him in the back as she walked by and then pointing at him. "You're lying. I know it. I bet your FANTASTIC at wandless magic!" She said. She jumped onto the couch again, this time in a carefree position. She crossed her arms. "Show me," she demanded.

"I, er, don't really know how to work things without my wand, but I have heard about great magic being done by great wizards." Newt said and then laughed. He sat down next to Cassie. "I know simple magic, though."

Cassie nodded at Newt, telling him to perform a magic trick.

Newt looked around the room, finding a small piece of paper laying on the end table. He then folded it up into an origami bird, resembling a phoenix. He tapped on it and blew as it took flight in the air, circling around Cassie.

"Woah! Amazing!" Cassie held her small hands out letting the phoenix land in her palms. She looked up at Newt. "Teach me! Teach me!"

Newt looked down. He knew he couldn't teach a muggle girl. She had no power. A muggle. Unteachable. He looked away for a minute, trying to think of a way to politely say he could not teach her. Now, more than ever he felt like he needed Tina. She would know exactly what to say. Know what to do. She, unlike Newt, knew how to talk to people. She wasn't so socially awkward. Newt leaned back a little, resting his back against the padded couch.

"Erm, no…Er yes, not really."

Cassie looked at Newt funny.

"Pfft. Fine. Silly. You mean you'll teach me later."

Newt smiled at the idea and sat up a little straighter.

The dark room shortly lit up as the sun started to rise. Newt looked through the small glass windows watching as the sun lifted into the sky. The ocean waved became brighter and brighter, glistening in the sunlight.

"Hmm. Mister. Ya know what the date is?" Cassie asked as she stood up observing the room.

"Erm, the 31st?" To be honest, Newt wasn't sure. He had been so preoccupied with other things that he didn't even check the date.

Cassie laughed. "What person doesn't carry a watch?" She smiled and reached for the case.

Newt quickly snatched it up soon realizing how rude he was. He looked down and smiled. "Sorry. Habit."

"Nah, it's fine sir. You have your ticket sir?"

Newt set the case down onto the carpeted floor and shoved his hand into one of his side pockets. "Think it's in here…somewhere," Newt mumbled. He finally got hold of a small rectangular piece of paper, which was creased and hard to read.

He handed Cassie the ticket, her small and dainty hands wrapping around the crumpled ticket.

"Departure was on the 29th and it's been 3 days since, so it is now the 1st." She winked. "You're welcome." She took a bow (not a courtesy) and looked up at Newt who was astonished. He always knew muggles like wizards sharing close physiologies, but he never knew they were just as creative and smart. Not that Jacob was stupid, but Newt wouldn't consider him to be… as logically capable as some fellow witches and wizards he knew.

"Fantastic," Newt simply said. "We'll be in New York in a couple of hours."

Tina's POV

Tina changed in the bathroom as her sister got ready powdering her nose and whatnot in the bedroom. Jacob had invited Queenie and Tina to a muggle restaurant for lunch, both him and Queenie assuring Tina it wasn't a date.

Tina walked out of the bathroom, watching as Queenie finished up her make-up.

"All ready, Teeny?" Queenie looked up and gasped. "You're not seriously wearing _that_."

Tina had put on a simple gray sweater, a long black skirt pairing a pair of black heels and a hat.

"So…simple." Queenie stood up examining her. "Let's get you fixed up."

"I thought you said it wasn't a date." Tina glared at her sister.

"I did." Queenie said returning to her vanity chair. "I just thought it would be nice-"

"You're wearing a nice dress. A fur over coat. Your face is loaded with make-up-"

"Excuse me?" Queenie stared at Tina.

"Let's just get going," Tina mumbled.

"Hmph! You're just jealous"

Tina slammed the door shut. "MOVE IT!"


	9. The Cafe - Chapter 9

The café was lit with candles and oil lamps. The scent of almonds and coffee filled the air as Tina and Queenie walked to the back of the café where Jacob was waiting, dazing off as the temperature was just right for a cozy nap.

"Jacob! Honey!" Queenie exclaimed as she clung onto his brown suit.

"Hey, Queenie!" He said drowsily. He waved his free hand at Tina. "Tina." He smiled.

"I know," Queenie whispered, "I know what yous thinkin'. I had to show her we aren't dating or anything, ya know." Queenie looked up at Tina who had her hands on her hips.

"Queenie. Want to sit down?" She asked simply. Though Queenie knew what Tina was thinking.

"I told you, it ain't no date."

The waiter came around to them. "Coffee? Sir? Misses?" He had on a simple brown apron on with the café logo and carried a small note pad. You could tell he did not cook anything by looking at his apron. 100 percent spotless.

"I'll have a coffee. I'm sure, Queenie? You want some."

Queenie nodded her head.

"Tina?"

Tina looked down at the menu. "Do you have any sort of tea?"

Newt's POV

The ship rocked around a bit until it was safely anchored to the port. Newt looked around as people flooded around him to get off. The rec room was even more crowded now as the main exits were through the rec room. He looked around to see Cassie still by his side as they slowly walked through the crowd.

The port was also crowded with people of all sorts walking around and frantically running to be on time for the departure.

"So. Where are you off to, sir?" Cassie asked.

"To a friend's," Newt simply said. He smiled. "You've better get going to wherever you need to be. I don't suppose you came all the way from London to here for no reason." Pickett crawled out of Newt's pocket onto Cassie's shoulder.

"Aw, don't be sad little Pickett." She looked up at Newt. "See you around, ." She smiled, and with that, walked off out of sight.

Newt felt, oddly, regretful he had left Cassie. He did not even know where she was heading off to. _Just another thing I messed up_ he though. He looked around the busy streets of New York City. Just a little after noon, the sun was up high in the air. Taking a step away into an abandoned ally, he got out a small map of the city, using his wand as a pointer.

"MACUSA is here," he mumbled to himself, "and I think I'm here." He sighed. He should have paid more attention in Muggle Studies. These muggle maps are impossible to read and extremely hard to find a good path. Pickett crawled onto the map and scratched his head in confusion.

"Pick…I think we're lost."

Tina's POV

"So, I said that these ideas just come from my dreams! Ha!" Jacob laughed as if he had a shot of giggle water. "You know, I just wish people could see how amazing your people are, if you know what I mean."

Tina tensed up. The idea of breaking the statue of secrecy. This just felt so wrong. To know there is a muggle out there who could, at any time, tell someone what they've seen and that person spreading even more rumors, creating a big mess. The worst part would that it would be Tina's fault. She would never be aloud to use magic ever. Queenie would be locked up. Jacob. Who knows what they would do to him?

Queenie noticed how tense Tina had gotten. "Honey, Jacob didn't mean it like that. You know."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just-"

"Yes! You are just a paranoid maniac," Queenie said, stuffing her mouth with a croissant. Tina frowned, but moved on. "These croissants," Queenie's voice muffled, "are not as good as the ones you make, hon."

_Hon? Who's she calling "hon". Queenie, I know you are listening right now, and you best tell the truth. Are you seeing Jacob? Tell. Me. The. TRUTH. _

"Yeah, I probably could, but you could make a better one, sweetheart." Jacob smiled at Queenie as she smiled back, her teeth glowing.

_Queenie!_

Queenie furrowed her eyebrows as her lips relaxed from a smile into a frown. "Jacob, excuse us. Tina seems to be having make-up issues. You know her," Queenie put her hand up to her face, hiding her pink lips from Tina. "She's not the best with beauty related things."

"That's it!" Tina violently stood up, her chair screeching on the floor. The café got silent, staring at the table in the back where Tina, Queenie, and Jacob sat.

"Would you excuse us, ."


	10. Madame President - Chapter 10

"Yuck! This is disgusting!" Queenie looked to her side. The restroom was truly a revolting sight. The vomit stained wall had chips of paint missing, pilling up on the red tiled floor. It stunk as decaying feces and old urine. Queenie gagged at the sight of the stalls, regretfully looking right into one of the toilets. "For such a nice n' cozy café, this sure is…trash. You would think-"

Tina coughed, re-thinking her whole intimidate Queenie so she would spill the beans about her and Jacob. "Yeah, yeah. You would think that these No-Maj's would take care of this." She shook her head putting her hand to her mouth, covering her nose. "Oh, rats. Let's get out of here."

The two ladies hurried back to the table where, thankfully, Jacob sat there with no other attention drawn to him.

"Listen, Queenie," he paused and looked up at the two who had looked much worse than before for just going in to fix up make-up. "Woah." He cleared his throat. "What – What happened to you guys?"

"Don't you No-Maj's take care of personal hygiene?" Tina asked in a loud whisper.

"Yea – yeah?" Jacob replied, a little scared. He shook his head. "Anyway – oh, Jesus! What is that – Ugh! That stench?"

"Jacob-" Queenie started.

"Oh! Sorry Queenie. I gotta go. Whew!" Jacob stood up, fixing his suit a little bit. "I'll be going."

"Jacob."

" , I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Tina looked as Jacob turned around, his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" He walked back to Queenie. "I seriously, like, legitimately have to leave. The bakery – I gotta get-" He smiled.

"Oh," Tina looked at Queenie, confused. "Ok. Erm, sorry about this whole misunderstanding."

"No problem," he paused again. "Hey Tina."

"Yeah?"

"Say hi to Newt for me, will ya?" Jacob smiled and then winked.

"Of course." Tina looked down.

"See ya, oh, dang it!" He looked at his watch. "I'm really sorry!"

With that, Queenie and Tina were left to themselves, again.

Newt's POV

Newt had only been in MACUSA a couple of times and he was hoping her would never have to go back, due to the difficulties of last trip to New York. The building had a resemblance of the Ministry, as size goes, but the style was very, American. The layout was briefly the same as the help and visitor center was near the front, offices on the top floor and all that.

Luckily, unlike last time, the giant clock floating at the entrance had its hands pointed to "normal" and was running like a normal clock. It was comforting to know Newt wasn't 100% of the cause of chaos. A small cleaning machine, which was gold and black, came around and passed Newt, polishing and sweeping the white marbled flooring.

MACUSA was filled with many people, just like the Ministry on a normal day. Newt brushed past many of the people, saying the occasional "sorry" or "excuse me". It only occurred to him that he was going the wrong way until it was too late. He was in a secluded hall with red carpeting and white bricked walls. The ceiling was charmed to look like the sky, just like the great hall at Hogwarts.

"Better be going back from where we came from, Pick." Newt turned around but was stopped by a voice he new all to well.

" ."

"Madame President."

Tina's POV

"Queenie. Queenie!" Tina walked faster to catch up with her sister. "Queenie, you best stop, or I will bring all hell on you!"

Queenie stopped but did not look back. The busy streets of New York city might not have seemed like the best place to have a conversation, but Tina figured most people would just ignore them.

"Queenie. Are you-"

"NO, PORPETINA, I AM NOT – N-O-T – NOT SEING JACOB!" Screaming, Queenie sniffled as tears poured from her red eyes. "Even when I want to, I can't. You wanna know why?" She yelled.

"Queenie," said Tina softly.

"Why? Cause it's the LAW!"

"Queenie, I didn't mean to-" she paused.

"No! NO! GO ON AHEAD. What didn't you mean?" Queenie faced Tina. "I wouldn't care. My life is already over. I have nothing else. Nothing."

"Hey, don't say that." Tina said, doing her best to keep calm. "You know why he's saying that. Right? He loves you. He wants to protect you." She looked around to make sure everyone was minding their own beeswax. "He doesn't want you thrown away to jail."

"Yeah?" She screamed. "Then why don't we move. We can move over to Europe. We can do something about this! We don't have to stay. We can make our own futures." Queenie looked over to Tina, who had looked away. "Oh right. I can't do that because you don't want to be by that scoundrel Newt. Isn't that what you called him? Well I'm sorry he's not interested in you! Bunty and Leta you say?"

"Queenie, stop."

"Well I'm sorry, but I won't let your hopeless love life get mixed up in the middle of mine. I'm leaving, and this time. This time don't follow me." Queenie ran to a small alley way with Tina following before she apparated away.

"Queenie."

Newt's POV

"Madame President, I didn't see you," Newt said smiling. "I'll just be on my way now."

" ." Newt turned around as Seraphina Picquery shook her head. "Come."

Newt followed Picquery around the barren halls of MACUSA. This part of the building must be strictly for employees, and for that, important employees. Not just anyone. This would have been flooded with people if it wasn't important.

"So , what are you doing back in New York?" she asked.

"I've been trying to find where Miss Goldstein is, Madame President," he said awkwardly as Pickett moved down deeper into Newt's pocket.

"I see. Turn here."

Newt followed until he saw a bright, oversized room crowded with people.

"Stay out of trouble . Guidance and travel are over there past the polishing stand." She turned around and looked back. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned back, waving her wand, pushing an item into Newt's hand.

"Rope? Ma'am?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Keep that case closed," she said, and smiled. "Good-bye for now, though, I have a bad feeling that I'll be seeing you again soon."

"I hope not, Madame President." Newt smiled and headed the direction Picquery had told him, keeping in mind to be extra careful.


	11. Bakery Troubles - Chapter 11

Note*

*Very sorry this chapter is short. To make up for it, I hope to be adding more in a couple of days. Thanks for your understanding. Enjoy.

_Bing! _

"Next!"

The help center of MACUSA was very different from the M.O.M. Instead of multiple desks lined up with lines and lines of people crowding the room, this room was small and quiet. There were only a couple other people in line with only two receptionists.

"Hello." Newt smiled, his hair blocking most of his face.

"Hello, sir, how can I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Fine, how are-" Newt paused. The receptionist clearly looked confused. Embarrassed, he quickly got to his point. "I need to know where someone lives." He smiled, looking up at the receptionist.

Her red hair hung down to her shoulders, covering the gold shoulder pads on her white suit jacket. She looked puzzled.

"Excuse me?" She looked around, uncomfortable. "I think I misunderstood."

"Erm, no. No, you didn't. Misunderstand." Newt shook his head. "I'm looking for my friend but I don't quite remember where she lives."

The receptionist forced a laugh and waved her wand. "Uh, yes sir. Excuse me for a second." She got up from the desk knocking on the window next to her, sliding it open.

"Yes, Rose? What's up?" said the lady next door.

"Could you call security. We have a – a strange man trying to find out where someone else lives, I think it could be one of those-" She paused, looking up at Newt, who was watching them. She waved her wand as the curtains came down. "I think we have a stalker situation," she said in a loud whisper.

"Got it."

The curtains lifted up.

"We're having some problems right now, if you could wait-"

"Oh no, ma'am. I'm no stalker." Newt smiled.

"Yes, sir. We are just having some problems-"

"Please, no. I actually do mean well. You see-" Newt stopped, looking behind him to see four security guards with their wands drawn. "No, you see, this is a mistake, I am actually looking for someone-"

The guards stepped closer.

"There, really, really is no need for all of this. I can just leave, and you'll never have to deal with me again!" Newt looked around. "For the love of Merlin."

He was surrounded.

"Please, don't do this. We're turning this into a much bigger deal than it is."

"Newt?"

Jacob's POV

"I was on an important – important meet up with some friends. Why'd you send a runner down to get me? Henry?" Jacob walked into the bakery's kitchen. The sound of clattering pans echoed in the room as a male voice swore. "Where are you?"

"Over here," said Henry in a soft voice. "Be very quiet, I don't know how sensitive she is to sound when sleeping. The young Henry Baker was sitting on one of the preparation tables, his dark hair slicked back, and his right shoelace untied, like always.

"Henry! Off the prep station!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Shush!"

Jacob surprised, he walked over to where Henry sat, Jacob muttering to himself and shaking his head. _Mr. Baker must have gotten into something he shouldn't have,_ Jacob thought. Slowly walking over, he started to see a small figure laying silently on a sack of flour. It was a little boy.

"What? What? Come on." Jacob lead Henry out to the display room.

"I swear, Mr. Kowalski, he wasn't there before, and then appeared after I left for lunch," he paused. "And he also did this." Henry lifted up a sheet covering one of the displays, which was left almost ruined as all of the perfected pastries had small bites in them or were squished.

"Alright. Let's go see who this is."


	12. MACUSA Magic - Chapter 12

Tina's POV

"Newt?" Tina asked.

"Tina – Er, Tina! Tina?" Newt wasn't sure how to respond. "He – Hello. Pleasure seeing you."

"Ms. Goldstein. Good to see you," Said the red headed witch.

"Rose." Tina said smiling. "You called?"

Rose nodded her head at one of the guards who then escorted Newt, who was mumbling to himself, out of the room. "This man I think is a stalker looking for some lady. I think - "

"Thank you, Rose. I'll go talk to him." Tina waved and exited the room to the outside hallway where Newt waited. He was shaking his leg up and down, not realizing Tina was there. Tina cleared her throat. "Mr. Scamander?"

Newt immediately looked up from where he was sitting and stood up to greet Tina. "Tina." He smiled and looked down, hiding his face in his long hair.

Tina flipped out her notebook, opening it up. "Look, Mr. Scamander," She paused looking at the guard. "You can go." She nodded at the guard's direction, who then left disappearing from sight. "Mr. Scamander, whatever you're doing, please don't make me throw you in jail. I wouldn't want to do that. Just try not to stir up too much trouble." Tina put her notebook back in her pocket, about to take off, when someone grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Tina."

Tina looked back, for some reason expecting someone else holding her hand. She let her hand stay wrapped inside Newts warm hand. It was much bigger than Tina's and calloused all over. She wanted to stay like this, silent, just looking into each other's eyes. Before Tina could really enjoy it, Newt jumped back.

"Erm, sorry." He shook his head awkwardly setting his hand to his side. Pickett crawled back into Newt's overcoat pocket as the moment was over.

"Newt," Tina said, her heart racing. _Newt? She never called him by his first name. _"If you need help finding this lady I-"

"Oh, no." Newt said, interrupting Tina. "Sorry no. Like I would want you're help and everything, but I've- I've already found her."

"Oh, I see." Tina said. She looked around.

"No. What- What I mean to say is, is that I've already found the lady because she's right here." Newt pause, rethinking about what he said. "Tina. I was looking for you."

Tina looked back at Newt, who still had his head down. "Newt."

" Tina, I felt so bad for what I had said earlier, when you were back at my place. The words – I got tongue tied, or whatever you want to call it. I went straight to a port which lead me here and I wasn't sure where you lived exactly, so I came here. I thought they could help, but obviously not and-"

Tina leaned in close to Newt wrapping her arms around him. Newt, who was completely stunned, wrapped his arms around Tina as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Newt's POV

Newt didn't know how to respond. Sure, he had been kissed before, but that was a long time ago, and none of them felt like this. Newt slouched forward a bit so Tina would have to hold herself so high up and closed his eyes.

When the kiss was done, Tina giggled a bit.

"Was that your first time kissing someone?" She laughed.

"No, but I haven't done it in years." Newt looked down at the smiling Tina. "Could you tell?" He said, his face burning up. "What about you?"

"Long ago, back in school," she said, looking up at Newt. "Would you like to come over to my place?"

"Of course," Newt responded. "That is not true. I was not. Pickett."

Tina and Newt walked together, back to Tina's apartment.

Jacob's POV

Jacob quietly walked over to the boy, trying to see if he was awake yet. He shook the boy's shoulder, waking up.

"Hi there," said Jacob.

"Sir! I didn't realize-" The boy shook his head. "You're Mr. Kowalski, aren't you?"

"Yes, and this is Mr. Baker," Jacob said, pointing to Henry. "Your name?"

"I don't have a name, Sir. Well I've been called names, but I never really stick with them."

"Alright, what were you last called then."

"Cassie, sir."

Tina's POV

Newt and Tina arrived at her place where Queenie hummed happily.

"Hey Tina," Queenie practically sang.

"Hi, Queenie." Tina said.

"Mr. Scamander. Long time, no see." Queenie looked up at Newt, who was just entering the small apartment.

"Queenie, I'm glad to be seeing you," He smiled at her.

Tina looked around. "You can sit down if you want, Newt." She smiled, feeling proud she was calling Mr. Scamander 'Newt'. _Need any help, Queenie? _Tina thought.

"Nah. I'm good. Supper will be done in a couple of minutes." Queenie continued to wave her wand in circles as spices and bread baked, filling the room with an indescribable scent. Queenie picked up the New York Ghost, reading aloud. "No-Maj Jacob Kowalski, owner of Kowalski's Bakery, has everyone on their toes on what new pastry he might come up with next. Wizards, witches, and No-Maj's alike, can all agree that Mr. Kowalski's Bakery is outstanding, and is therefor, one of the best bakeries in New York City."

"Wow, how amazing!" Newt exclaimed. "Does he, does he remember us?" Newt asked. "We could invite him over as a friend, if that's okay with you, of course."

Tina glared at her sister. "Of course."


	13. Jacob Meets Cassie - Chapter 13

Jacob's POV

Jacob paced around the kitchen, his shoes making an increasingly annoying tap on the floor. Henry sat on the counter looking at Cassie, who seemed confused. She had her arms crossed and stood in a slouched position against the walls.

"Let me get this straight," Jacob said, uncrossing his arms. "You are a little girl. No name. No home. Then you decide to sneak into this bakery and eat my food?"

"I never meant for any harm. I was just starving and I had seen in the paper how good your food was so I decided I would like to try it. When I got here, there was no one around. I must've gotten tired after eating a couple of sweets so I laid down since I thought no one was here. I don't mean for trouble."

"Yous says yous was in London not a couple of weeks ago?" Jacob lifted his eyebrows.

"Yes sir," Cassie said. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You don't have a home their either? No parents? A guardian?"

"No sir. It's just me. Been like that for most of my life."

Jacob felt a bit sorry for the kid. She didn't have any home anywhere and was pretty much on her own. Jacob looked at Cassie's ragged, dirty blonde hair. Her light skin was darkened by all of the dirt that covered her and her clothes looked like they were at the end of their life.

"you'd like it if I brought you to my place? Get you all cleaned up?" Jacob didn't even know what he was saying. There was no room for another in his apartment. It was cramped enough already.

"If its okay with you." Cassie smiled at the thought of being _invited _into someone's home.

"Of course!" Jacob smiled. Before they could exit the kitchen, a small ringing noise came from the door.

"Jacob?"

Newt's POV

The bakery was cool inside. The dark wooden floors were polished neatly, reflecting the lights from above. The smell of fresh baked bread and cinnamon filled the air in the small room. Tina stepped in front of Newt pointing at one of the display cases, which had half eaten pastries spread all over.

"Someone must've liked Jacob's food. The display case is half empty," Tina said as she paced around to see if anything else was out of order.

"Jacob? Honey?" Queenie said, racing to the kitchen door. She looked back at Tina, who was still looking for any other misplaced or unorganized displays. "C'mon!" Queenie waved her hands in the air. She opened the door and walked inside not waiting for anyone.

"Tina?" Newt waved and looked to the kitchen door. "Let's go see if Jacob's in there."

"Yes, of course," Tina smiled. As she tried to walk to the door, Newt grabbed her arm. Tina turned to Newt.

"You-you alright? You seem angrier," Newt paused. He was about to say 'angrier than usual', but he didn't want to be stunned. "Erm, sorry, you just seem a bit, a bit bothered."

Tina tried to smile. "I'm fine. Let's go see if Jacob's in the back."

Newt and Tina walked together to the kitchen where they found Queenie and Jacob talking.

"-and here, I brought you the paper. Look. The New York Ghost. You're on the front page!" Queenie squealed. "One of the best bakeries in New York City," she said in a deep voice, imitating a reporter.

"Shoot." Newt quickly looked down to see that he had knocked something to the ground, making a loud _clank _noise that echoed out through the room. Jacob looked away from Queenie and up at Newt.

"Newt! Woah! You're – you're in New York now?" Jacob laughed. "That's great buddy!"

Newt looked over to Tina, who, for some reason was scowling. Jacob had seemed to notice and immediately looked back at Newt.

"Wait. Mr. Scamander, you ain't getting yourself in trouble?" Jacob sighed. "Good Lord, what is it now?" Jacob looked back at Tina.

"I don't think it's Newt who's the one in trouble." Tina glared at Jacob.

Jacob cleared his throat, his eyes wide open. "Please don't turn me into a frog or anything. I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Mr. Kowalski, I think she's taking about me."

"Who's this girl, Mr. Kowalski?" Tina asked.

"Her name's Cassie." Newt shifted a bit and then looked down.

"Newt? Explain," Tina said, her hands on her hips, glaring at Newt.


End file.
